russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryz topbilled for Secarats anniversary activities
January 17, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza topbilled in Glory Jane Dream, believe and achieve as Secarats Talent Management Services (formerly Star Aces Talent Management Services from January 17, 2014 to October 21, 2014) marked on its 2nd anniversary. Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr.,. the owner and producer of Secarats, unveil the anniversary activities started last January 4 with Bida Best 2016, a national search for aspiring singers, models and group dancers. The nationwide search open to to ages 6-21 year old, male and/or female, The first venue for elimination at the New Farmers Plaza, Cubao, Quezon City yesterday on January 16 (Saturday) call time at 11 a.m. (bring all the necessary requirements) and will start at 1 p.m. plus the recording artist and in-house talent of STMS. Our 2nd elimination round is slated on January 24 (Sunday) 11 a.m. at SM Taytay. Also, the 3rd elimination round on January 31 at 11 a.m. at the SM Angono, Rizal. The semifinal round at the event center of New Farmers Plaza on February 21 at 3 p.m. Selecting the Final 10 in each category who facing during the finals night on March 20 (Sunday). This will be followed today at Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City on January 17. There will be a motorcade around the center starting at 11:30 a.m. with IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! which made a landscape in Philippine TV by adding most of its young talents and artists with Secarats and introducing the much-awaited segment Team Secarats, featuring Cherryz Mendoza, Roel Manlangit, Patrick Destura, Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas. Stephanie Bangcot, Via Saroca and Harold Rementilla. The motorcade will be followed by the launch of Secarats Artist Group, featuring the rising young stars, showcasing the talent in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. For television, IBC-13 and Secarats will premiere the first-ever Philippine adaptation of 2011 Korean drama entitled Glory Jane (weeknights 5:45 to 6:30 p.m. beginning January 18). The curriculum-based teleserye is topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in her first lead role, together with the powerhouse cast. In February, Team Secarats All-Stars will be having a show on, February 7 (Sunday) from 1 to 6 p.m. at the SM Center Angono in full-force. Upcoming programs of IBC-13 under Secarats are the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta and the value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit which is aired this March by airing on weekday afternoons, and soon to aired programs including the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House, and the nationwide reality talent search entitled Bida Best. Secarats had grown into a major player in the entertainment industry, and one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice,dance, modeling and acting workshop, as well as their much-awaited indie films, SAG Magazine and a television production unit partner for IBC-13. Since then, IBC has entered into a long-term partnership with Secarats since its inception in September 12, 2015.